


The Chromed Captain

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Phasma, Dominant Phasma, F/F, Lesbian Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: Captain Phasma x Female ReaderVery NSFWOne-shot for now, maybe more to come...





	The Chromed Captain

As the ship took off, carrying you away from the from the long-lived comforts of home, tears streaked through the dirt of your cheeks, revealing the golden inked tattoos that denoted your royal status. The First Order had come, as was inevitable for all the resource filled planets in your system, but the people of your clan had gotten too comfortable in what seemed to be merciful ignorance by the tyrannical beasts. You had all merely been biding your time.

But death came indiscriminately.  

The ships had landed as quickly as they appeared in the night sky, hovering like omened stars. White armored soldiers emerged from the open mouths of the flying machines like faceless plagues, bringing death and terror to the warless land of your people. The hissing red saber of their leader dropped you all in submission to your knees, begging to the merciless gods for your lives. You did what little you could, offering first all the rich resources beneath the dirt of your feet.

But it wasn’t enough for your people’s lives, so you offered the sacrament of your beauty and body, hoping to appeal to a different conquer. Sneers burned your cheeks velvet as the saber yielder scowled, though a flame haired man greedily took the offer in return for the First Order’s mercy. The beautiful burgundy skinned daughter of the Chief was a prize indeed, the intricate golden tattoos swirling along your skin giving you the appearance of an ancient deity.

The monsters hadn’t even let you say goodbye.

Between the armor-clad bodies, you watched your planet grow smaller and smaller through the small window of the vessel. Where they were taking you was a meaningless detail, for you knew the scents of the open fields and earthy clay of home were not yours to ever take comfort in again.

~~~

“What the hell do you mean she isn’t mine?” General Hux sneered, his ivory teeth glinting in the bright light of the Finalizer loading dock.

“My second in command is Phasma, not you.” Kylo Ren’s voice came smoothly through the voice modulator of his mask, his tone demeaning and cruel.

You stood in silence as you were discussed like chattel, your wrists still bound in chains. You clenched your jaw tight to keep the anger on your tongue from getting you killed.

“I negotiated for her, not Phasma–“

“If you have issue, then you can discuss it with the Supreme Leader. Though I don’t think he would be happy to hear of your slavery biddings,” Kylo Ren interrupted, turning to walk away in a clear display of authority and finality.

General Hux straightened his back like a rod, giving his neck a slight crack as he breathed out disgust for the saber yielder. He looked at you, eyeing you up and down like a starved man in desperate need of a meal. You glared back, determined to show you did not fear such a weasel of a man. A sneer again pulled at his lips before he barked at the soldiers, commanding them to take you to Phasma’s quarters in preparation for the squadron’s return from Starkiller Base.

You were led down winding sterile halls of blinding white, losing track of both direction and time. Your feet ached by the time you were shoved through a hissing door, nearly tripping from the force of the shove on your back. You whipped back around and released a growl in the direction of the soldiers, barring your teeth in a ferocious display. They ignored you and removed your restraints before leaving, locking the door behind them with the punch of a keypad. You took the opportunity to look around the generous quarters, realizing the second in command had quite a tidy room.

You decided that would be the first thing to destroy.

Pulling and tearing at everything you could get your hands on, you had no trouble demolishing the cleanliness of the living space in a matter of minutes. The bedsheets were left tossed and trampled along the tile floor, the table and chairs joining them unceremoniously. Walking to the closet, you searched for anything that could tell you about who you had been given to. Upon inspection and utter disrespect for the clothes and boots you found there, you figured it was a tall, poorly dressed man you would be “servicing.”

Pleased with the mess you had made of the room, you wandered towards the bathroom in genuine curiosity. More pristine architecture lined the walls, and you took the opportunity to smell the various soaps and bottles that lined the showering unit. They smelt indistinct from one another, no floral or woodsy scents to bring you comfort. Catching your reflection in the mirror, you first realized the complete mess you looked.

Your hair was more than disgruntled, coated in dirt and blood that didn’t belong to you. Your maroon skin looked striking in contrast to the white walls surrounding you, but the gold ink that adorned your body was dulled by a thick coating of dust. Vanity got the best of you as you stripped and turned on the shower, taking pleasure in the heat that relaxed your tense muscles.

Applying the bland cleaners, you thoroughly scrubbed your body clean, momentarily forgetting where you were as you hummed to yourself. Reality grounded you the second you heard an enraged yell from the main room minutes later. You turned off the water and peered to see a chrome armored figure screaming as they surveyed the mess you had made. The chrome head snapped towards you and you gulped, too fearful to even cover your nude figure as they stormed into the bathroom towards you.

“ _What the fuck did you do_?” the dangerous voice behind the helmet growled, grabbing your wrist and yanking you out of the bathroom.

Your brows furrowed momentarily as you were tossed onto the bare mattress, confused at the femininity of the tone. When you flipped your body around, however, you were shocked to see the woman removing her helmet, towering over you and very, very angry.

Your voice stuck in your throat at you took her in, eyes trailing over the shining armor and making their way to her angled face. Her short blonde hair was slicked back, though her rage had tousled it some, causing a few strands to curl down towards her eyes. Her chest was heaving, though you had a sudden suspicion it had more to do with the way your wet body was sprawled on the bed beneath her than the room. Your suspicion was confirmed as her lips formed a silent “oh,” her gaze dropping to take the full sight of you in.

The coolness of the room made your lilac nipples harden, though you remained frozen under the intensity of the other woman’s gaze. She shook her head some and cleared her throat before speaking.

“I asked you a question,” her deliciously accented voice reverberated in the small space, “what the _fuck_ did you do to my room?”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times before responding, cocking your head in confusion.

“Are you Phasma?” you finally asked, propping yourself up on your elbows, though remaining lounged on the smooth mattress.

“It’s Captain to you.” She snapped, letting her helmet drop to the floor with an echoing thud that made you jump.

Her eyes again darted to your figure, taking in the way your breasts moved when you startled at the noise. Moving deliberately, her hand went to the side of her neck, undoing the clasp that held her cape over her opposite shoulder. You watched in fascination as the fabric fell to the floor, mouth a little dry.

“Well, _Captain_ , I was anticipating a burly man-child coming to try and have his way with me. I needed to make sure he knew who was in charge.”

Her eyebrow shot up at that, her tongue licking at her lips before they pulled into a tight line.

“Disappointed, are you?” she inquired, feet rooted in place as she stood at unconscious attention.

You gave a slow appreciation of her chromed figure before flicking your eyes up to hers and responding.

“Relieved, actually.”

She crossed the room in three short steps, taking your jaw into her gloved hand and yanking it towards her.

“What did I tell you to call me?” she growled deep in her chest with displeasure, bringing your face close to hers.

Her grip was tight but lacked the intensity of pain, a mere firm reminder of just who exactly was in charge.

“I–I’m sorry…Captain,” you licked your lips and pushed your face further into her hand, all invitation and eagerness.

Her eyes glinted, the corners of her mouth almost tugging into a smile.

“I was informed that you’re a gift of mine, is that correct?”

You nodded, informing her of your willingness to be _whatever_ she wanted.

“Are you going to give me any more trouble like this?” she motioned with her free hand towards the room, and you couldn’t help the mischievous grin that spread across your face.

Phasma narrowed her eyes. Releasing you, she returned to her full height before barking orders.

“Clean this up while I shower. It had better look like it did when I left three days ago when I walk back out here.”

Without another word, she began removing the chrome armor pieces to reveal a black body suit beneath, making her way towards the bathroom and tossing the pieces aside. You craned your neck to watch as she turned on the water, peeling off the tight fabric over her broad shoulders. Licking your lips again, you quickly got to work, gathering the scattered armor and placing them in the closet before resetting the table and chairs. You had barely started remaking the bed when you heard the water turn off, panicking slightly as she walked straight towards you without pausing. You turned to face her just as she pressed her slicked, warm body against yours. You titled your chin to look up at her, breathing heavily at the sensation of her full breasts pressed against you.

“I thought I gave you _very_ clear instructions.” She said dryly.

“I barely had any time to–“ you yelped before finishing your sentence, her large hand coming down firmly across your bare ass.

“I didn’t tell you to speak,” she hissed, gathering a fist full of your hair with the other hand and pulling you close.

You moaned at the sensation, pressing your thighs tightly together as your arousal increased. She allowed herself to smile, clearly enjoying the effect she was having on you.

“Now, next time I tell you to do something, you’re going to do it properly. Do you understand?”

You nodded quickly, moaning again as her grip only tightened with each movement of your head.

“Knees,” she ordered, releasing your head so you could obey.

Without a second thought, you dropped to the floor, face to face with the perfectly trimmed patch of blonde hair between her muscular thighs. You looked dutifully up at her and awaited further instruction, digging your nails into your thighs to keep from reaching out to touch her.

“ _Mmm_ , that’s a good girl,” she cooed deliciously, making your heart race quicker, “now, put that mouth of yours to good use.”

She parted her legs some as your head lunged forward, eager to please your Captain. Your tongue immediately darted between her slick folds, and you groaned at the salty heat you found there. She bucked slightly at the directness of your mouth, a quiet gasp escaping her lips. You brought your hands to run up her smooth thighs, but immediately found yourself being yanked back again by your hair. Your whined loudly in response.

“I didn’t tell you to touch me, did you listen?” Her face was serious and all controlled, but her eyes bore your equally matched arousal.

“I’m sorry, _Captain_ , you just taste delicious,” you purred, attempting to soothe her frustration.

“Stand up and bend over the bed,” she demanded, having no patience for your games.

Frowning, you did as you were told and pressed yourself across the still damp mattress. She squeezed and palmed your ass a few times before leaning over to kiss the center of your spine, causing you to whine and arch in response. You felt her smile, but not before her hand came down to roughly smack one of your cheeks. You yelped loudly, but found the pain melted easily into the pleasure of your throbbing core. You looked over your shoulder and found her breathing just as heavy and staring back, reaching one hand between your legs and running a finger from your swollen clit to dripping entrance.

“Fuck!” you couldn’t help the word before it left your mouth, but Phasma only smiled in response.

“I’ll let that one slide,” she whispered before leaning down to bite on your shoulder blade, teasing your entrance with her finger.

You did your best to not rock back against the welcomed pressure, digging your fingers into the mattress and moaning. The pleasure was short lived as she pulled away and smacked your other cheek before bringing her coated finger to your mouth.

“Clean it off,” she ordered, leaving the digit just in front of your lips.

You complied immediately and took her finger into your mouth, sucking it clean and moaning at the taste of your arousal on her skin.

“Good girl,” she praised, watching you with hungry eyes as your lips wrapped tightly around her finger and sucked, tongue swirling around the slender length of it.

She pulled it out with a loud _pop_ before leaning back and demanding for you to roll over.

“You made it look like you taste divine, but I’ll be the judge of that.”

You propped yourself onto your elbows and watched her drop to her knees, prying your legs apart to reveal your cunt fully to her. She licked her lips upon seeing the mauve of your swollen pussy and the curls of hair. She dipped her head down and gave you a slow and deliberate lick, forcing you fully onto your back as you cried out. Bringing her tongue back down some, she circled your clit in tight, firm swirls, drawing more noises from your throat. She leaned back to look at you through hooded eyes.

“My, my, you _are_ quite delicious.”

She crawled up your body, chin glistening as she captured the bud of your nipple between her teeth. You panted and tightened your hands above you, willing yourself to not cup her head and wind your hands into her wet hair. Her teeth were not gentle, tugging and pulling at the hardened nipples in turn. Her hand mercifully returned to your core, running two fingers between your folds in teasing strokes before slipping them inside you. Opening your legs wider, she curled her fingers gently and set a rhythm, pumping them in and out of you at a teasing pace.

You whined loudly for her, panting again as she rewarded your noises with a swirl of her thumb over your neglected clit. It wasn’t long before you were riding her hand, words of filth in your mother tongue pouring from your lips in praise. She pumped in and out of you at a merciless pace, drawing pleasure from you in waves. You arched your back as she switched her mouth to the other nipple, feeling your walls tighten around her fingers. Your orgasm was quickly approaching, and you chased it hungrily. She must have felt the change in tightness, for she suddenly pulled away and left you distraught, tugging you up and capturing your mouth in a searing kiss.

Your tongues battled, lips wet and swollen as she bit and sucked as she pleased. You allowed the dominance, welcoming the control and submission she demanded from you. Flipping your bodies with ease, she pulled you on top of her, hands roaming to grab roughly at your ass and rewarding it with a smack. You pulled away, gasping for air as you hovered above her.

“Please, Captain, _please_ let me taste you again,” you begged, rolling your thigh between her legs and savoring the slick warmth there.

She nodded in dissolving control, and you slid quickly between her legs. Wasting no time, you devoured her pussy in languid strokes of your tongue. She let her legs open further so you could slip one, and then two fingers into her, curling them against that textured patch of her inner wall. She pressed your face harder against her clit, and you pursed your lips so you could suck at her swollen bud. It wasn’t long before you felt her begin to tighten, her breaths turning into desperate moans. You did not relent, letting her ride your face as she threw her head back with a loud curse. Without warning, she started to cum, her hips shuttering and walls clamping around your fingers, her cum soaking your chin as you pulled each and every wave of pleasure from her body.

Finally, her hips stalled, and her body relaxed, your movements slowing as to not overwhelm her sensitive core. You slowly extracted your fingers from her and removed your mouth, only to have her tug you up towards her mouth for a searing kiss. Her tongue lapped at your mouth, licking you clean of her cum with every kiss. She kept pulling your further up, bringing your legs on either side of her head much to your excitement. She wasted no time and pulled your exposed cunt down onto her face, picking up where she had left you. You moaned and rode her tongue, looking down and savoring the divine look she had as she ate your pussy. Her hand reached up to pinch and tug your nipples, tongue flicking and swirling around your swollen clit.

You didn’t care who heard as you moaned and screamed wantonly, praising the Captain beneath you like a goddess. Your cries increased in pitch as you felt the tightness in your core unfurling, the warmth of your climax becoming a singularity deep within you before exploding outwards. You screamed and shook on top of her as you came, bucking against her mouth and weeping endless praise. Shaking and twitching you rode out your orgasm, Phasma patient beneath you as you came down slowly, kissing your inner thighs and licking the cum that coated you. Before you could collapse, she shifted to pull you on top of her, rolling so that she could hold you tight against her chest. Ears ringing, you breathed in deeply, satiated and high on the scent of sex and chrome.

Neither of you spoke as you both fell into a deep, warm sleep, chests rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

There would be time to speak later, you were sure.


End file.
